


Bogactwo

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus dostał od życia więcej, niż się spodziewał.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 10 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bogactwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/gifts).



Gdy sześć lata temu przywrócono go cudem do życia wcale nie był zadowolony. Nie widział siebie w nowej rzeczywistości, nie widział sensu dalszej egzystencji. I jeszcze ciągła obecność Lupina doprowadzała go do szału. Zupełnie jakby Potter nie mógł w ramach zadośćuczynienia opłacić im osobnych terminów rehabilitacji.

Dalej nie wiedział, czemu Potter się uparł. Teraz był mu jednak wdzięczny.

— W końcu jesteś bogaty — zakpił Lucjusz, gdy z opóźnieniem odbierał Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

— Bardziej niż ci się wydaje — odparł. — Śpieszę się.

Nie kłamał. W domu czekali na niego Remus z Teddym. Sens, który wprosił się w jego życie i już został.


End file.
